VergilxLady How They Came To Be
by Unholy Blight
Summary: How the two came to be...


**He'd no intention of ever conspiring with the likes of humans, he saw them as weak, pathetic, insignificant, worthless and disgusting. They were little more then fodder if they stood in the way of anything he wanted. Holding no loyalty to their kind...even if their putrid blood flowed through his veins, he would not allow himself to be so weak as to be in their company.**

**But he was not expecting to run into anyone when he turned the corner into the library...**

**She sat slumped against one of the many bookcases, a solemn look on her face as she hugged her legs close to her chest, in some vain attempt at trying to comforting herself. The air permeated with the irritating scent that belonged to his twin. His eye twitched lightly...he'd always found Dante's scent disagreeable. Who in their right mind would want to smell like gun powder, pizza, tomatoes, corn chips and ass?**

**The Cerulean Hunter shook his head, not wanting to think about the disgusting stench. He was about to turn and find another library in the tower. After all it was full of many such rooms in the Temen-Ni-Gru. But before he could even make his way down the hall, did the sound of a gun cocking ring up to his ears.**

**Looking over his shoulder at the audacious woman, a look of disbelief at her actions flashed across his eyes. There she stood, pointing her weapon at him. How dare she do such a thing! Had she no idea who he was? Or even what he could do to her? Or who his father was?**

_"Tell me girl...what have I done to warrant such an action?"_ **His voice rang out, filling the air between them as his eyes flickered between murderous intent and irritation.**

_"You're one of them! One of those monsters running around here!"_ **She screamed out, he'd noted that he voice was cracking with raw emotion and her hand was shaking. He could easily snatch the weapon from her hand and turn it around on her. But he had a refined taste...guns did not suite his pallet.**

**Then her words sank into his skin...cutting deep as he let a low growl rumble up from his massive chest.**

_"You mean to classify me with those vile beasts? Have you no sense? I am on a much higher level."_ **He turned on his heel then, his glare had all but intensified. The icy gaze becoming vicious as he stalked over to her, his gait matched that of a wild animal about to pounce on it's prey.**

_"A different level? Don't make me fucking laugh! You're all the same! All monsters! Just wanting power to further your existence! You make me sick." _**She snarled out, though she was human, she had the rage to match any beast in hell.**

**He would commend her on that, and being able to face him without trembling. Though stupid as it was...he was surprised by it. Most trembled in his wake, bowed to him, showed him respect. But she...she did not. Something deep inside of him wanted to turn her into his play toy for amusement. But he was unsure of just what "play" meant in his mind.**

_"I make you sick?"_ **His words came out as a barely audible whisper, just then an image of his mother flashed across his line of vision. Causing his eyes to widen as the image mimicked the girls words. In his mind...he just saw his mother calling him a monster. Telling him that he made her sick...**

**It was as if he'd been punched hard in the stomach and the heart, his eyebrows knit together, clenching his fits hard, he strode over to her. Slowly loosing himself to the human blood within him. The very blood he hated, the very beings he loathed he was walking towards...**

_"W-What are you doing...s-stay where you are! HE-..."_** Her words were cut off when he suddenly cleared the distance between them, drawing her close against his body before he buried his face against the nape of her neck. Her eyes snapped wide open as she looked at him as best she could. She couldn't see his face...but his stance seemed to be nonthreatening. But she refused to relax. This was a Devil after all. She could not lower her guard in their presence. It was several long minutes before he pulled back from the embrace, still keeping her close to his person. But as he looked down at her, he saw a spark in her eyes, something about those orbs spurned something deep within him.**

_"You...are unlike them."_ **Was the only thing he said as he ran his hand over the side of her face, smallest of actions but it set her cheeks aflame, but still she remained unmoving. Keeping her stance as sweat trickled down her temple, curving down her neck until it trickled over the curve of her breasts.**

**The simplest things about this seemed to rile him. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over the swell of her right breast, licking up the salty liquid, earning a sharp gasp from her. He quivered at the delicious taste, before looking up at her, their gazes meeting and locking. A duel of the eyes. Who would look away first?**

**He loomed closer to her, his face mere inches from hers, with his keen ears he could hear her pulse picking up. He had no idea as to why he was doing this. He couldn't even begin to fathom it...all reason had left his mind.**

_"W-What do you think you're doing?"_** He had heard her begin to say...but he quickly silenced her words as he grabbed her thighs, easily lifting her off the ground as her surprised shriek echoed around the room.** _"H-Hey put me down...he...dammit put me do...ah-ahn..."_

**Without her even feeling it, he'd torn her shorts from her body, unzipped his pants and freed his member before easily sliding into her sex. The reasons why he was doing this stilled baffled him. But he didn't care...all's he wanted to do was possess this woman. Make every inch of her body his. Learn every curve, every slope...everything. It was as if something deep inside of him was possessing him, urging him to do so. Claim. Mark. Mate.**

_"S-Stop this!...S-Stop this ri...right now...I don't want this..."_ **She moaned out, trying to fight of the pleasure that was rushing through her core and sparking up her spine. But her body betrayed her words. She laced her fingers through his silver hair, tugging hard on the tendrils as a lusty moan finally escaped her lips.**

**He grunted as she tugged on his hair, ignoring the action as he gripped the book case, using it as leverage as he thrust his hips, roughly pushing to the hilt inside of her as the sound of a rubber band snapping echoed around the room. She let out a pained cry, her nails digging into the back of his head. He let out a low growl of warning, before the scent of her blood filled the air. It hit him then...he'd just taken her virginity. Guilty briefly washed over him, before he looked down at her, seeing tears welling up in her eyes. If he stopped now, he'd be worse then a monster...**

**So he began to thrust his hips, keeping his gaze locked on her face, watching the muscles begin to contort from pain...slowly turning to pleasure before his very eyes.**

**A swell of pride began to course through him as he rocked his hips, watching her body, the way her back arched, the way her chest heaved with every breath she took. He was fascinated by this. By her.**

**She suddenly threw her head back, arching her back as she let out a lusty cry as her inner muscles suddenly clenched down around his member. He clenched his jaw, trying to fight back the pleasure of seeing her face contort with pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her body, but it sent him over the edge. He thrust one final time, burying himself deep inside of her as he came, pouring his seed into her womb as she cried out.**

**Breathing heavily, the two stayed like that for what seemed like hours but when in truth it was mere minutes. He pulled back, putting his hands on her hips to steady her as she suddenly slumped against him, shuddering as she tried to catch her breath. Out of the corner of his eye, did the view of her beautiful neck come into view. It was then that he felt his Devil stir, feeling the power inside of him grow as a low growl rumbled up from his chest.**

**She jolted, slowly looking up at him before shrieking in pain when he fisted his hand into her hair, he yanked her head back, baring her neck to him as his eyes flashed a bright crimson, the color standing out against his pale features.**

_"S-Stop...w-what are you doing?"_ **She screamed out, punching at his chest before her words were yet again cut off. The air was suddenly filled with the strong aroma of her blood as he sank his fangs into the nape of her neck, avoiding her jugular as he marked her. Claiming her fully as his own.**

**He stayed still, ensuring that he linked them, made them connected forever. She was to be his...and he hers. When he pulled back from her neck, using his saliva to heal the wound, he unzipped his vest, pointing to the nape of his neck with a growl as her blood trickled down his chin.**

_"Mark me woman."_ **He barked the order out, his voice seeming to have a hollow echo. She looked up at him, holding the side of her neck as she trembled, before looking to his neck, seeing the gentle curve, the pale skin and the pulsing blue vein beneath the flesh.**

**She shuddered as she leaned closer, running her tongue over the vein, which strangely seemed to engorge, making her blush brightly as she suddenly earned as groan from him. She blinked, looking up at his face, seeing his head tilted back in pleasure.**

**She ran her tongue over the vein, further engorging it over and over and over again, hearing the sound of his moans filling the air was like her own personal drug. Just before he was about to snarl at her, she sank her teeth into his neck as hard as she possibly could, biting through the thick skin before his moan echoed around them. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her hard against him as his blood rushed into her mouth. His blood had upsides and down sides. The upside being her injuries would heal, she would age slower and she would be stronger. Downsides. Acted on her urges and quick to anger.**

**When she pulled back, the two looked at one another. Having just bonded in such a way, words were no longer necessary. He lifted his hand, running it over her cheek as they turned a deep crimson. She mimicked him, earning a light pink blush from him as he allowed a faint smile to grace his lips.**

_"Mate.."_ **They said in unison...**


End file.
